


Fictober drabble #29

by devovere



Series: Fictober 2018 drabbles [29]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Childhood, Disappointment, Drabble, Fictober 2018, Gen, Innocence, Not Beta Read, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devovere/pseuds/devovere
Summary: Prompt: "At least it can't get any worse."





	Fictober drabble #29

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "At least it can't get any worse."

Naomi’s Talaxian termite colony, after weeks of nurture, collapsed overnight. Her science fair project was ruined, and Meloti -- grrr! -- would win the captain’s prize.

Her sunny disposition wouldn’t let her sulk, though. She told everyone the tragic tale but ended with a smile. “At least things can’t get any worse, right? So they’re bound to get better now.”

She was too astute to miss, but too sheltered to understand, the shadow that passed across every face, from her mother to Uncle Harry to Captain Janeway herself.

All conspired to let _Voyager_ ’s cherished firstborn remain a child, just a little longer.


End file.
